Fly
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: ReiGisa—Adalah Nagisa Hazuki yang bertanggung jawab atas segala kekacauan dalam perhitungan Rei. Untuk FID #5


**Free! ©** KyoAni. No commercial profit taken.  
**Warning** oocness, shonen-ai/gay/BL, cliche, kinda messy writtin', diksi pergi ke laut, etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

**Fly **  
—travel **through** the **air**—

Dibuat untuk meramaikan Fujoshi Independence Day #5

* * *

Ada yang berbeda dari cara Rei Ryugazaki memandang dunia.

Baginya, semesta tak ubahnya jutaan rumus dan angka. Mereka bergerak dengan perhitungan yang presisi dan teliti. Awan putih bergerak di langit, dengan kecepatan sekian, rata-rata kecepatannya sekian, lalu percepatannya sekian. Dia tak pernah melihat alam melakukan kesalahan dalam perhitungan; Semuanya selalu tepat.

Dan karena tepat itulah, segalanya menjadi indah. Itulah prinsip yang Rei yakini.

Karena itu, Rei selalu menghitung segalanya. Buat permisalan a sama dengan x, dan b sama dengan y, kemudian memasukkan mereka dalam rumus (bagi dua angka ini, lalu dikali dengan yang itu). Semua hasil yang Rei dapat adalah perhitungan anak tangga yang selanjutnya akan ia tapaki.

Dengan menghitung, Rei bisa mengira-ngira yang akan ia dapat dari langkah yang ia buat. Bahkan masa depannya.

(Tapi perhitungannya tak selalu benar.)

* * *

"Rei-_chan_—!"

"—Jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

"Ayo bergabung dengan klub renang, kita bisa berenang sama-sama!"

"Aku tidak mau."

Adalah Nagisa Hazuki yang bertanggung jawab atas segala kekacauan dalam perhitungannya.

Dia terus—dan selalu—ada di sekitar Rei. Dengan lambaian tangan, senyum lebar (terlalu lebar, sampai Rei bertanya-tanya kapan anak itu akan menderita kram bibir), mata berbinar, dan lengking suara ceria seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan permen kapas oleh orangtuanya.

Tak peduli berapa kali Rei bersikap tak acuh dan terang-terangan mengabaikan keberadaannya, Nagisa selalu saja kembali. Tak peduli akan Rei yang sudah blak-blakan menolak ajakan bergabung dengan klub renang ("Manusia ditakdirkan hidup di darat, bukan di air!") tapi Nagisa tetap saja berkeras. Dia malah mengatakan sesuatu tentang seekor lumba-lumba yang bisa bergerak dengan manuver indah meski tidak pernah menggunakan perhitungan rumit seperti dirinya—

—tidak pernah menggunakan perhitungan rumit.

"Haru-_chan_ bisa berenang dengan indah!"

(Sebuah kemustahilan, Rei berpikir. Tapi rasa penasaran mendorongnya untuk menghampiri mereka.)

* * *

Dan Rei (akhirnya) melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Lumba-lumba itu berenang dengan (sangat) indah. Melakukan manuver dengan mantap, ayunannya kuat, sempurna. Sama sekali tanpa perhitungan—Rei merasa ada sesuatu mengusiknya di bagian ini.

Dari situ, Rei mulai bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa lumba-lumba itu melakukannya? Bukankah segala sesuatu di dunia ini butuh perhitungan—bahkan angin pun butuh perhitungan sendiri untuk menjatuhkan sepucuk daun ke atas tanah? Lantas mengapa?

Mengapa?

Saat ia termenung mencari jawaban itulah, Rei tiba-tiba saja sadar bahwa ia (kini) dikelilingi oleh para manusia yang menjungkirbalikan prinsipnya: Haruka Nanase, lumba-lumba yang berenang bebas mengarungi lautan. Makoto Tachibana, si paus, mamalia ramah yang hidup di laut. Lalu Nagisa Hazuki.

Terutama Nagisa.

Si pinguin itu...

(Bagaimana pinguin bisa hidup di suhu yang mencapai minus?

Bagaimana bisa seekor unggas memiliki sirip alih-alih sayap—burung yang tak bisa terbang?

Bagaimana bisa seekor pinguin bisa berteman baik dengan lumba-lumba dan paus?)

Nagisa seorang diri saja sudah merupakan anomali bagi Rei, sekarang ditambah dengan Makoto dan Haru.

Bagaimanapun Rei berusaha mencari jawaban atas semua ini, logikanya tetap tak sanggup menggapai. Rei terpaku di tempatnya. Apa kini ia telah kembali dihadapkan pada salah satu skema _chaos _ yang dihasilkan dari kelalaiannya dalam mengkalkulasi? Tapi, jika ia melakukan kesalahan, bukankah ia hanya cukup berbalik, kembali menghitung (buat permisalan, masukkan angka ini ke dalam rumus itu, jumlahkan) dan semuanya akan kembali seperti biasa?

Tapi, entah kenapa, perhatiannya tidak mau teralih.

Rei merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik dalam dirinya. Rasanya ingin—_ingin_—sekali ia bergabung dalam kelompok itu: bersama Makoto yang selalu tersenyum dengan pancaran tulus, Haru yang pendiam namun nyata peduli, juga Nagisa. Rei awalnya tidak bisa mempercayai ini tapi, ya—dia juga ingin bersama Nagisa.

Aneh, dia berpikir. Bukankah harusnya ia merasa risih pada orang yang sudah menjungkirbalikan prinsipnya? Tapi Rei tetap mendekat pada mereka—juga pada Nagisa.

Inikah yang namanya konspirasi takdir?

(Tanpa sadar, dia telah membiarkan sebagian keyakinannya terbang bersama angin sore.)

* * *

Untuk bisa dekat dengan mereka bukan perkara sulit—terlepas dari fakta bahwa mereka sebenarnya orang-orang baik. Satu kesulitan terbesar yang ia punya adalah menyatu dengan air.

(Sayap kupu-kupu tidak dirancang untuk bergerak dalam air.)

* * *

Rei hampir putus asa. Jika ia tak bisa berada di dalam air, bukankah itu artinya ia tidak bisa ikut menyelam bersama pinguin? Dia akan ditinggal di permukaan. Seorang diri.

Dia tidak mau.

Keinginan untuk terus bersama itu terus mencakari dinding hati Rei. Rei mencari—terus mencari—cara agar ia bisa masuk ke dalam air. Beragam teori dari bermacam buku telah coba ia terapkan, semua kemampuan telah ia curahkan ke dalam perhitungan, tapi nihil. Ini jelas membuatnya frustasi.

(Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup, dia merasa semua perhitungan matematis itu mencekik lehernya.)

* * *

"Nagisa-_kun_."

"Ya, Rei-_chan_?"

"Bukankah kupu-kupu memang tidak bisa berenang?"

Kepala pemuda yang lebih kecil menoleh.

Mereka pulang bersama sore itu, sinar senja yang mirip lelehan emas menghujani tubuh mereka. Menunggu kereta yang akan membawa mereka pulang, Rei dan Nagisa duduk di sebuah bangku kayu panjang.

"Memang," si pirang menatap ke atas, dia membayangkan kupu-kupu yang meronta dan berusaha lepas dari air. Menyedihkan. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya, Rei-_chan_?"

"Hanya berpikir."

"Huh?"

"Hari ini aku tetap tidak bisa berenang—bahkan setelah Haruka-_senpai_ mengajariku. Jadi, mungkin saja aku ini sama seperti kupu-kupu—tidak ditakdirkan untuk berenang."

Mendengar itu, Nagisa lantas segera meloncat dari tempat duduk dan berdiri di hadapan Rei. Pipinya menggembung dan kedua tangannya terkepal. Mata pemuda itu dihias binar yang sulit diterjemahkan—tapi Rei bisa melihat ada keyakinan yang meletup-letup di sana.

"Rei-_chan_ bisa mengambang, jadi aku yakin Rei-_chan_ pasti bisa berenang. Kau pasti bisa berenang, Rei-_chan_—"

"Oke. Tapi berhentilah mendekat seperti itu Nagisa-_kun_—"

"Mako-_chan_ juga percaya kau bisa berenang. Haru-_chan_, meski dia jarang bicara, tapi aku yakin dia juga percaya. Kami tahu kau bisa melakukannya—"

"—Kubilang berhenti mendekat—"

"—Yang perlu kaulakukan hanya berhenti menghitung semuanya dan lakukan dengan bebas."

Tiba-tiba Rei teringat dengan kata-kata Haruka.

Jangan hitung apa pun, berenanglah dengan bebas. Biarkan kaki dan tanganmu mengayun lepas.

Burung gagak melintas di langit. Koakan nyaringnya mengisi sunyi yang menyusup di antara mereka.

"Aku sudah melakukannya. Tapi tetap saja—"

Kalimat Rei terputus saat Nagisa meraih kedua tangannya yang menggantung di udara. Dia menahan napas saat kulitnya bergesekan dengan milik Nagisa. Dia merasakan suhu tubuh Nagisa yang begitu hangat—pinguin itu hangat.

"Aku tahu Rei-_chan_ bisa melakukannya." Dia tersenyum. Panjang dan tulus. Rei bisa melihat rona mawar menghias di kedua pipi Nagisa. "Semangat!"

.

.

.

Pagi hari, semua orang (bahkan Haru) terkejut menemukan Rei tengah berenang di kolam dengan gaya kupu-kupu.

Dia berhasil.

* * *

"Rei-_chan_ adalah seekor kupu-kupu."

Alis Rei naik satu ketika Nagisa memberi pernyataan tadi. Radiasi senja mengikis warna-warna dengan jingga dan semburat merah.

Mereka sedang duduk menunggu kereta. Mengejar waktu yang hilang, mereka pun membangun topik dengan memisalkan anggota klub renang dengan satu binatang. Jika Haruka-_senpai_ adalah lumba-lumba, maka Makoto-_senpai_ adalah ikan paus, Rei yang pertama memulai. Nagisa bertanya binatang apa yang cocok mewakili dirinya dan Rei menjawab, pinguin cocok untukmu, Nagisa-_kun_.

Seperti dugaan, Nagisa langsung mengerucutkan bibir.

Tapi dia tak lantas habis akal. Sebab, sedetik kemudian, Nagisa berkata,

"Kalau begitu, Rei-_chan_ adalah seekor kupu-kupu!"

"Tapi kupu-kupu tidak bisa berenang." Rei membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Merasa jumawa karena sudah bisa menaklukkan air.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Nagisa.

"Ikan barakuda pasti lebih cocok!"

"Ah! Kupu-kupu! Sudah kuduga cocok!"

"Sudah kubilang tidak cocok sama sekali!"

"Kalau begitu kupu-kupu dengan sayap besar!"

"HEI!"

Rei nyaris murka. Nagisa selalu saja tidak mendengar kata-katanya.

"Tapi, Rei-_chan_ memang seperti kupu-kupu," Nagisa berkata setelah diam beberapa saat, "karena aku selalu merasa Rei-_chan_ bisa melakukan apa pun dengan indah. Waktu kau melakukan lompatan, juga waktu tadi berenang—meski tak bisa menandingi Haru-_chan_."

Rei tak menjawab perkataan Nagisa, berpura-pura tak acuh. Tapi merah menjalar di pipinya.

"Tapi kupu-kupu tak bisa masuk ke dalam air." Rei berkeras.

"Memang." Nagisa tersenyum. Angin senja membuat anak rambutnya bergerak. "Tapi lumba-lumba dan ikan paus bisa muncul ke permukaan untuk melihat kupu-kupu."

"Bagaimana dengan pinguin?"

_Bagaimana denganmu, Nagisa-kun? _

_Apa kau juga akan muncul ke permukaan?_

Nagisa tertawa, seolah itu adalah pertanyaan paling mudah sedunia. "Pinguin hanya akan menyelam saat butuh makan, Rei-_chan_. Sisanya, mereka ada di darat."

"..."

"Kalaupun pinguin harus berada lama di air, dia tetap bisa muncul ke permukaan setiap saat."

Ada makna ganda yang terselip di balik kalimat Nagisa; Pinguinlah yang memiliki kemungkinan bersama kupu-kupu paling lama; Nagisa akan ada di sampingnya. Memikirkan makna yang kedua membuat Rei salah tingkah. Pemuda berkacamata merah itu pun berdeham kikuk.

"Tapi," dia berusaha menekan semburat merah agar tak muncul ke permukaan, "bukankah kupu-kupu tidak bisa hidup di kutub?"

Hening.

"Dan setahuku, lumba-lumba juga tidak hidup di Samudra Arktik."

Makin hening.

"Lalu … ikan paus juga—"

"Rei-_chan_!" Nagisa berteriak kesal. Dia menggembungkan pipi dengan cara yang menggemaskan. "Ini hanya sebuah permisalan, tahu! Kau tidak perlu mengaitkannya dengan kenyataan. Lagipula..."

"Lagipula?"

"Lagipula kadang sesuatu hal itu bisa sangat abstrak hingga tidak bisa dibuat permisalannya." Apalagi jika itu berurusan dengan hati.

Rei memandang takjub. "Darimana kau mendapat kata-kata itu?!"

"Keretanya datang!" Nagisa menunjuk-nunjuk. Telak mengabaikan Rei yang melancarkan aksi protes ("Jangan mengabaikanku!") lalu segera menarik lengannya. Samar-samar, ada merah di pipi si pirang. Samar. "Cepat-cepat, Rei-_chan_!"

"Hei, Nagisa-_kun_—"

"Cepat—!"

"—Jangan menarik tanganku, Nagisa-_kun_!"

Adalah Nagisa Hazuki yang bertanggung jawab atas segala kekacauan dalam perhitungan Rei; yang membuat Rei akhirnya menerbangkan segala probabilitas statistikal yang selama ini ia genggam erat, yang membuat Rei (kini) berani mengepakkan sayapnya dengan bebas tanpa takut terjatuh meski tanpa perhitungan, yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan hingga ia nyaris gila.

("Rei-_chan_, kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?"

"_Urusai!_"

"HEEE?")

* * *

**FIN  
**

* * *

Pfffttt sampai sekarang saya masih nggak ngerti dengan apa yang saya bikin ini #dor

Ehm... ini ReiGisa (atau GisaRei? Terserah mau anggap yang mana. Saya suka dua-duanya btw lol XD) pertama saya sekaligus fanfic pertama di fandom Free juga pertama kalinya partisipasi di FID. Yeay~! Salam kenal buat author dan reader sekalian. Maaf saya numpang lewat dan ninggalin jejak di fandom yang (bisa dibilang) masih perawan ini :"D

Maaf kalau abal, banyak kekurangan, terus banyak yang janggal juga. Ini diketik ngebut dari jam 6 pagi, saya nggak tau apa-apa soal rumus itung-itungan, habitat lumba-lumba, atau yang lain-lain. Ya, saya nulis berdasarkan feeling aja dan—ya, kalian ga salah, itu Rei sama Nagisa OOC banget. Maafin saya. Maaaaffff #nunduk

Tema metafora begini kayaknya bukan hal baru, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan. Mudah-mudahan karya ini bisa diterima temen-temen semua _(:'3_TL

Kritik dan saran yang membangun amat dinanti C:

salam,  
datlostpanda


End file.
